When a Viper Strikes
by Get Like Me
Summary: When mickie james is put out of action , She returns with a BANG! but it someone who has a bang on her . Mickie/Legacy , Maryse/Jeff Hardy
1. Prologe

Starring thats all she could do , She had a woken in a hopstial room . She knew why she was her . She had fallen wrong against Michelle McCool in a match breaking her neck . She's not the type of girl to complain about not being hurt . She knew 2 weeks just two more weeks and she'll be back in action .

* * *

Mickie James .

Randy thought , As he took slow strides towards legacy's lockerroom , who was she . Was she the blonde on smackdown or raw ? He thought once again as he entered the locker room .

"Yo , Randy were's Cody ? " The southern native asked as Randy sat down on one of the black leather couches .

"How the hell should I know . " He spat back and as he rose he hands to his lips and starred at the wall .

"Are you okay ? Something you wanna talk about or something ?" Ted asked looking at his friend wanting an answer .

"Who's Mickie James ?" He asked glancing at him .

"Mickie James , Uhh 5'4 5'5 one of those . Dark skin , Brown hair . Women's champion 5 times I think . Started as pyscho chick obessed with stratus . Ring a bell ? " Ted said thinking of anyother way to describe the unforgetable Mickie James , Well to at least Ted .

"Oh , Piggie James . " Randy said with his infamous smirk .

" DUDE , thats low . you know she senstive about that . " Ted said as anger arose through him

"Actually no , i dont . " Randy said leaving .

* * *

Monday Night Raw , 2 weeks later .

"This is it , " The brunette Mickie James repeated multiple times in her head as Jillian's music ended .

"Now , Making her returning debut . From Richmond , Virgina . MICKIE JAMES !" Lillian's voice ended as her music blared through the speakers .

As the match started Randy ran to his locker room and turned the flat screen tv on . It showed the very under rated Diva Jillian , Being Dominated by a small brunette . Mickie James .


	2. Start of a Storyline

Breathing slowly , Mickie slowly turned the door knob of Vince McMahon's office and opening the door . But it got cut short as something behind the door was stopping it . A cough signaled the thing to move and let Mickie enter . She entered to see 3 cold stares at her .

"You wanted to see me . " She said making sure her voice wasn't shaking .

"Yes , Please Alexis , Still down I have a idea for you . " Mr. McMahon said as i took a seat as far away from Cody , For some reason out of the psycho Randy Orton , and the Hot Head Ted Dibease , She was the most afraid of Cody . " You see lately there hasn't been any good story lines here on raw . And Mickie your last storyline ,Piggie James, " Mickie winced at that . She couldn't stand being called that , " Didn't end as good as we wanted it to . And your last Romance one didn't go to well with the fans . So our new storyline is going to be , Mickie James/Randy Orton Manger falls for Wrestler who falls back ," Mickie's heart skipped a beat . How could they do that . Orton and Her that's impossible .

"But he's heel and im face . " I said hoping that would chamge his mind somehow someway .

"You see , You will turn heel , Here take these , You two will be sharing a locker-room all of your stuff is already located in there , " Vince said handing them a packet of paper and each of them a key .

Livid , Is one way to explain Mickie right now . She walked out of McMahon's office and started down the hallway to there locker-room , Opening she was glad to see Legacy not there yet . She walked in to see they forgot her cellphone in the divas locker-room , So throwing her key on the table she slamed the door with a BANG and walked with an uneven pace to the diva's lcoker-room , her former one .

"Maryse !" Mickie yelled as she ran into the room . Throwing her arms around Maryse .

"What is happening to you ." Maryse asked in a french Canadian accent .

"It terrible , " Mickie said so fast her words were put together , Leaving Maryse as confused as you can get .

"Mickie James , You need to space out your words . Me can barley understand you when you talk so fast ." Maryse said petting Mickie's hair .

"Well , I'm having a Romance Storyline with Legacy , I fall for Randy . and i have to turn heel . All three of them are jackass jerks !" Mickie said looking at Maryse .

"The bright-side is we might beable to have a few tag matches together . " Maryse said getting up . "I have to go , See you Mickie James ."

Mickie got up and retrieved her side-kick from a table covered with straightener , curlers and curling irons . She looked on elast time at the diva's locker-room . Kelly , Looking through ANOTHER seventeen magazine . Melina , trying different hairstyles , Bella's , Doing each others make up , and Gail , On the phone with someone . She will miss being a normal diva .

* * *

Randy sat there , Starring off at the wall , once again , His hands fisted together with his thumbs on his lips , Him and Samantha's relationship hasn't been what you call 'Fairytale' . Actually , he was sure she was ending it anyway , His thoughts were interrupted , by a knock at the door , It was probably Cody or Ted . He took his time getting up and took long slow strides to the door . When he finally opened it , it was Mickie James.

"Does it really take that long to open the damn door ?" Mickie said brushing past him .

Randy looked at her shocked she had just spoken to him like that , " Excuse me ? , What did you just say ." He asked shutting the door with a click .

Mickie mocked him , "You heard me , Listen i'm going to say this one time and one time ONLY ! Stay outta of my way , outta my stuff , and don't give me that 'Don't Look At Me Or I'll Kick Your Lights Out' look . Im not freakin' scared of you , I will not give one shit about you , and yes i will treat you like dirt , Your just lucky that i would get fired if i smashed that glass vase over your head right now , " and with that Mickie walked out the door , Leaving a fuming Randy Orton . She was reading through her packet , She would have a match against Maryse and Jillian her Partner Kelly , She was to turn on kelly when they won the match , Apparently Kelly was suppose to wrestle whole match and Mickie was Jealous about it .

As the match went on Kelly hit Jillian with K2 , and pinned her , Kelly was prancing around after winning the match , While Mickie stood in the middle of the ring when kelly turned around , Mickie hit her with a heel kick , and did the kiss goodnight , stating that the storyline should begin ...


	3. MY MAKE UP !

Sorry guys for not udateing in so long , softball , family & school got in the way , but im back (:  
_

Fans booed some stared in uder shock as the watched the normally bubbly Mickie James , stand over what people thought was her best friend kick her in the head and leave .

As she slowly made her way to her locker room , she was reminising about everything that happened that night . As she thought she ran into a brick hard chest . She looked up starring into blue eyes .

" Oh , sorry micks , didn't see you " The former champion said laughing at his once good friends hieght .

" AYYYEE ! how come i never get , Hey Micks , i always get whats up shorty . or i didnt see you down there ? " The tanned diva said trying to get around John annoyed .

She countined on her path until she reached her locker room door , She shook the door handle and knocking hoping someone was inside , she slowly cursed herself for forgetting her key once again . Until she heard a voice inside .

" RANDY , CODY OR TED OPEN THE DAMN DOOR ! " Mickie said pounding heavly on the door .

Just as she finished the door creaked open , stood a little girl around six years of age , chocolate highlighted curls , and bright fimilar blue eyes . Mickie scanned the hallway in confusion , she checked the door number and even the locker room across the room .

" Uh , sweetie are you lost ? " The former champion asked , leaning down to the little girls level .

" My names Alannah , i live on 1478 fa- " The child stopped spitting out her information as she gazed past Mickie and screamed .

" Your wonderful at this babysitting job , Jack ! " Randy Orton spat at the two time American as the checked rooms for the little girl .

" Hey this was NOT my fault . I told her not to leave this floor . " Swagger said in his defence .

" GOD , your an idiot . this is a one level arena ; playing hide and go seek with a 6 year old is a wonderful idea , don'tcha think ? " Randy said making his way to the locker room ,

He stopped once he saw a person bent down talking to his daughter.

The little girls peircing scream through mickie back . Alannahs scream turned into a laugh as she taughted one of the two superstars approaching Mickie and Alannah .

" See , i found her ! " Swagger said lifting the child upside down by one leg , as she laughed til she was red .

" So who is that ?'' Mickie asked Orton as he let Jack walk off with his daughter again .

" I should tell you why ? "

" I kinda wanna know why a little girl is running around the arena , and - OH MY GOD ! Look what she did with my make up ! " Mickie yelled at him .

" Whatever . Youll see her alot ...

OH SHIT !  
writers block !  
Like how i put john instead of randy PURE genious . hahahaah . jk (:

R E V E I W ! & T H A N K Y O U L O V E S A M A N T H A 


End file.
